In signal processing, data is often delivered in signal packets, with packets being sent in particular time blocks. For example, a parametric coder generally works on a set of samples or data, with the data arriving frame by frame and being decoded as the frames arrive. While the transfer and processing of data in such manner has advantages, this process can complicate certain operations.
In one example, signal processing may involve the processing of audio data, such as voice data for a voice mail or voice messaging system. The processing of such data by a parametric coder makes certain speed functions difficult. For example, it can be difficult to support functionality that would allow one to skip ahead in a voice message or to modify the speed of playback while not compromising the processing of the data or the quality of the output that is provided.